


Solution

by Audlie45



Category: The Babadook (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Mentions of Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia found a use for Mr. Babadook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I just watched The Babadook and it was interesting. Not as scary as I thought it would be but I instantly related to the mom from the beginning (Not later though! No ugh yea no) so my horribly sick mind thought of something and I couldn’t get it out of my head so I had to write it

"How have you been dear? You seem to have pulled everything together lately. Not that you wer-"

"No it's alright. I know what you mean." Amelia held her hand up with a smile stopping Mrs. Roach from continuing.

"Things are better now. We just had some, issues to work though."

"Oh well that's nice to hear dear. I know Sam has been much happier at his new school and you seem so much more relaxed."

Amelia looked down, never losing her smile. Biting her lip she looked back over to the house.

"Yes. I've managed to alleviate some of Sam's fears and take care of a few of my own, um, needs"

"Oh lucky chap eh? Is it the dashing man that brought you flowers a while back?"

"Oh no. I don't feel comfortable dating a co-worker and he's much too young for me no no, but I can't tell he's very. Secretive and that's perfectly fine with me."

"Well I am happy for you. Thank goodness the two of you are happy now."

"Yes, thank goodness. Well, I'll be off. I've got to get dinner ready before I pick up Sam."

Entering her home, Amelia noticed the sounds of ghostly sobs abruptly stop.

A smirk formed instantly on her face. "Well, maybe a little fun before."

'Ba ba dook dook dook'


End file.
